Superior!
by the hypnotic eyes of death
Summary: what if superiority wasn't measured in strength...
1. So troublesome

For those of you who have already read my next two chapters might want to skim through all the chapters again because there was a fairly big hole in my story so I pulled it off the site but since its back with the hole mended I request forgiveness by posting the 4th chapter tonight as well so please don't hurt me **Disclaimer **I don't own naruto

(**personal notes these may get annoying very fast )**

"_character thoughts"_

"character dialogue"

**SFX**

Chapter 1: so troublesome!

Team seven's day started pretty normally, Naruto and Sasuke sparred(**more like a death match**) as Sakura watched her 'dear Sasuke' while kakashi was seemingly reading his icha icha paradise and (**bet you would never guess**) Hinata was hiding behind a tree watching the boy she admired, Naruto.

"_Oh, Naruto what do I have to do to have you notice me? To become stronger? To be ..."_

"you know Hinata if you want I'm sure that Naruto will be happy to train with you if you asked him although sometimes it seems like suicide."

kakashi had appeared behind her already in a sentence but she had already fainted(**what a surprise, heh bet I'm already annoying you with all these little messages sorry**) by how surprised she was and was only standing up because she'd been leaning on a tree.

"Hinata?" kakashi said because she hadn't responded him

kakashi leaned forward and tapped Hinata's shoulder and was surprised by her response of falling over, he grabbed her before she hit the ground. He sighed and sat her down next to a tree and thought

" _Hinata the Hyuuga child said to be the weakest of the clan. I see how they would think _

_that, she'd just passed out because I snuck up on her ... but, I remember when she fought Neji at the chuunin preliminaries. If she trained more instead of ..."_

**CRASH**

"Well I should hurry back before the fight is over or else naruto wont stop whining about me missing the fight."

**(to the fight after kakashi left)**

The two battling genin were sweating through their clothes. Sasuke had a kunai out while Naruto was making a kage buushin(Shadow clone).When they charged at each other Naruto attacked first with himself performing a roundhouse kick(chuck Norris rules) and his clone doing a sweep kick, Sasuke jumped making him body parallel to the ground. Just then another Naruto came out from behind his clone and gave Sasuke a strong, firm, hard . . . kick to the chest(had you going there for a second huh?) sending Sasuke flying several meters away from naruto and his clones when Naruto yelled.

"How did you like my hidden third leg Tai-jutsu!?!"

Naruto laughing at his dirty pun while Sakura, on the other hand wanted to kill him for saying that but knew that interrupting Sasuke's match would anger him so instead she yelled.

"SASUKE-KUN FINISH THIS SHRIMP OFF PLEASE I CAN'T STAND HIM ANYMORE!"

Naruto was hurt by this because she was cheering for Sasuke and not him, She'd called him a shrimp, and that she said 'I can't stand him anymore' but not even that could make his eyes look away from Sasuke who was now preparing the chidori, Naruto sighed and thought.

"_Come on Sasuke-Kun, you can't expect to win by just using chidori everytime people say I'm dense and even I know the flaw of that move well for you at least."_

Naruto's two clones lined up to his left then both he and Sasuke were running at each other. Several seconds before they collided the Naruto clone on the left grabbed the middle clone while he did the same to the original, and left clone swung the two Narutos into a circular motion and before Sasuke could come to a complete stop (because of the momentum he requires to use chidori in case you forgot) Naruto was flung towards Sasuke's back knocking him down forcing the chidori to form a small hole which Sasuke was now laying in with Naruto sitting on his back already in a sentence saying.

"Come on Sasuke you gotta get some new moves eventually your foes will know how to beat your attacks"

"Tch ... why didn't you use Rasengan you had a clear hit didn't you?"

"Ugh, Baka(idiot) you just got out of the hospital because of that fight with gaara(from the chuunin exam) and that thing with Itachi I wasn't about to send you back with rasengan. If you want don't' think of it as me being nice instead say I didn't want to uh... halter your training_ "that was close"" _

"whatever just get ..."

"NARUTO GET YOUR DIRTY LITTLE ASS OF SASUKE-KUN!!!" Sakura screamed and before Naruto could react Sakura sent Naruto flying about 10 yards away.

Sakura tried helping Sasuke up but he brushed her off and started to walk away. As Naruto was getting up from the punch to the face when kakashi came out of the forest. kakashi sighed as soon as he saw only Naruto which meant the fight had already ended.

"kakashi-Sensai!" Yelled Naruto with a happy but disappointed look

"You missed the fight didn't you? You're always somewhere else when I win!"

"Really? You know that bruise on your face tells a different story."

"Oh this?" Naruto said while rubbing where Sakura had hit him.

"Sakura punched me because I was sitting on Sasuke's back"

"Really now? Well in that case good job. As for me I'm gonna go pass by the Hokage's office. See you later Naruto." Kakashi said while mockingly performing lee/guy's nice guy pose and then disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"_Well I guess I'll go train my speed after all to beat Sasuke I have to keep up with him." _Naruto then jumped into the forest to train. As he was training he saw a figure slumped against the base of a tree and wondered what that was. When he got face to face with the figure he saw that it was Hinata.

"Huh, Hinata? Are you OK?" Naruto said while lightly shaking her, but she wouldn't wake up.

"_Well I guess I'll wait for her to wake up since I wont take her to a hospital, I hate that place."_

Naruto took a seat next to Hinata

"Heh, I guess Shikamaru was right, women can be so ...

(Konoha Streets)

"Come on Sasuke-kun please! Just tonight please, please, please, please." Sakura whined

"_Damn this girl can be so annoying I already have a headache from Naruto beating me now she wont stop following me ... and I can't believe I'm going to give in to her whining!"_

"Alright but just tonight and you'd better stop annoying me since I said yes!" said Sasuke in a fairly angry tone.

"Oh thank you Sasuke-kun, I promise you wont regret this" Yelled Sakura in a gleeful tone despite being several inches away from him and before the skipped away she whispered

"Sasuke please wear something nice I don't wanna be the only one"

"_I can't believe it !.. Shikamaru was right women are so ..._

_... Troublesome!" (naruto and sasuke's thoughts)_

even though this is the first chapter I always life reading it well anyways sorry again for those of you who have already read this and the next two chapters in their original form but reading them again will make the story make a lot more sense. As before I urge you to review and until next time ja ne.


	2. feelings and food

**(for those that are rereading due to hole in story: this chapter is exactly the same so you can skip)** I just finished making a rough drawing of the OC and wow I just couldn't wait I had to write this chapter tonight so here I am uploading this at most likely around 3 A.M.(US eastern) **Disclaimer** I don't own naruto.

"_Thoughts"_

Chapter 2 : feelings and food

" So since your here I assume it went well"

"yes"

"short and quick I like you already. Now then your next mission requires you to return to your return to your hometown, Konoha."

"..."

"Cold feet, eh. Don't worry it's nothing as ridiculous as taking on the entire village then that is a suicide mission even for me. Go to the hotel on the map provided to you and there will be a package waiting for you in the room, now go!"

"Hai, Orochimaru-Sama."

(Training ground #3 forest area)

"Hinata-chan I love you."

"I love you too, Naruto-kun." Is what they had said as Hinata listened to Naruto's heart beat. As they held each other Hinata's nose began to tickle and no matter how much she scratched or snorted the tickling sensation wouldn't go away until she sneezed. Then when she looked around she saw darkness surrounding her, Hinata was so scared she closed her eyes and screamed.

When she opened her eyes again she was saddened that what she just heard Naruto say was all a dream. Hinata wondered how she fell asleep and remembered what happened with guy. He probably was the person who put me against this tree. Just then the tickling sensation returned and something was on her shoulder, it was naruto and his spikey hair was digging into her nose both of which made her jump on to her feet which in turn cause naruto to faceplant the ground.

"Ouch, what the hell just happened?" Naruto whined when he saw Hinata who loooked like she just saw a ghost.

"oh thats right I saw you here and I waited for you to wake up, I guess I fell asleep too heh. Actually Hinata why were you sleeping here in the first place." Hinata tried to look confused because she didn't want to say that guy snuck up behind her and surprised her which made her faint.

" I-I-I was training and I got tired so I was resting I guess I fell asleep." She said already blushing at the sight of Naruto.

" Well in that case I bet your Hungry I was about to go to Ichiraku's ramen stand." Naruto said still sitting down with smile. Hinata's face literally changed from pale white to crimson red.

"_D-D-DINNER with naruto!!!"_ "Y-Y-Y-Yes" Hinata finally squeaked

"Great let's go!" Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and started rushing toward ichiraku.

( Sasuke's home)

_"I can't believe I'm actually going to go through this, but if it will shut her up for at least a day it will be worth it." _Sasuke thought as he got up to leave. As he grabbed the door he remembered.

"_she wanted me to wear some thing 'nice'... maybe complying will shut her up longer." _Sasuke walked toward his closet and took out something that would seem 'nice'... he hoped. Now wearing the new clothes Sasuke left his house to go most likely lose his pride.

When he got to the restaurant Sakura was already waiting wearing a silk pink dress.

"Sasuke-kun you came, I'm glad."

"I don't break promises regardless of what they are."

"Those clothes make your look handsome Sasuke-Kun"(He is wearing the clothes he has from shippuuden minus the purple sash and sword and his kimono is closed hiding his chest)

"thanks."

"So, what do you think?"

"...?"

"My dress silly."

"... it's nice."

"Nice? Is that it, well it's better nothing. Come on lets go in." Sasuke followed Sakura into the restaurant. The receptionist brought them to a booth with a window and told them the special was ton katsu(breaded pork cutlet). Sakura attempted to start a conversation or at least small talk for several minutes until the waiter came to their table.

"Are you ready to order?"

"How about the special, is that OK with you Sasuke-kun."

"Sure." the waiter left after scribbling the order down on a notepad. The waiter returned a few minutes later with two bowls and placed them in front.

"Compliments of the chef to the young couple." Sakura blushed at the waiter's words. Sasuke looked down at the salad.

"_Me and Sakura a couple? Tch what foolishness." _Even with those internally spoken words he couldn't stop thinking about it.

( Konoha streets)

WWWWWWHHHHHHAAAAATTTTT!!!!! Naruto yelled as he read the message on the shutter on the ramen stand

(the letter)

due to pest outbreak in the kitchen we are temporarily closed sorry

P.S. Naruto since I know you love my ramen your probably heart broken but I did you a favor at the address below is a very nice restaurant I made the arrangements with receptionist to have a table ready for you and don't worry I paid him in advance. It's good for you to try different food every now and then.

"well that was nice of him." Said Hinata softly.

" I guess" said Naruto with an annoyed look on him face.

"Well let's go." Naruto said while walking away from the closed ramen stand.

"_Eating fancy food at a fancy restaurant with Naruto is this a date?" thought hinata _who was now slightly blushing When they made it to the restaurant Naruto looked almost in awe that they were going to eat at a place that looked this expensive. When they walk in towards the receptionist desk.

"Excuse me, Sir? I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the old man at Ichiraku's ramen(i forgot his name) said he made a reservation for me? The receptionist took a picture out of his pocket then placed it back in.

"OK then now that I think about it your the second couple to come today actually can I ask you a question?"

"Umm I guess not but first why do you think we're a couple?"

"Oh you two aren't ... well it's because you're holding her hand since you walked in." Naruto saw that he hadn't let go of her since they left the forest. He let go of Hinata's hand looked away from her and blushed.

"Anyways what was your question." Naruto said still embarrassed

"Would you by any chance know a eccentric pink haired girl and a gloomy looking black haired boy whom are about your age?"

"Yeah their my friends Sasuke and Sakura, why?" _"He described them way to well something is going on." _

"Well they happen to be in this restaurant at this very moment."

" NO WAY HA, HA, HA, HA!"

"Was that Naruto?" Sakura turning around to look at the entrance

"Yeah." said Sasuke

"Quick turn away before he see--"

"too late he's walking this way." said Sasuke _"What are the chances he had the money to eat here or even the ability to not go to that ramen stand."_

"Hey Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan what's up?"

"What are you doing here Naruto-kun?" asked Sakura

"Ichiraku was closed and since I'm his number one customer he made a reservation for me ... well now it's for me and Hinata."

"You and Hinata... You two are going out on a date too?!?" Sasuke cringed when Sakura said they were on a date.

"No nothing like that I was training and then I saw ... You two are on a date!?!" Naruto laughed and Sasuke grinned slightly because he caught what she said ... or so he told himself.

"Do you mind if we sit with you?" Naruto asked

"No but I would like to speak with Hinata in private." Hinata poked over Naruto's shoulder at the sound of her name.

"Oh there you are Hinata-chan would you mind coming with me?" Hinata nodded and followed her away from the table into the women's restroom.

"So is there something going on between you and Naruto come on you gotta tell me and what really happened that led to naruto asking you to come here." Sakura pretty much begging for something to gossip about later on. Hinata told her the what happened including the part with guy and the dream.

"Wow so you really do like him but you don't know how to tell him or show him I'm right aren't I. You don't even need to answer but I recommend that either you tell him directly or you leave him a bunch a clues that even with his stupidity he'll realize."

"But what if her doesn't return my feel--"

"He will I'm sure of it." Sakura said with a smile "Come on lets go back."

(to naruto and sasuke right after the girls left)

"Sit down Naruto."Sasuke said forcefully

"So how is you date going?" Naruto said with a snicker

"... What does love feel like?"

"Sasuke I'm not sure how I feels but I think it the warmth a person would feel when he saw the person he loved smile or a feeling that something was tearing your heart out when he saw his love sad. At least that's what I think." Naruto spoke with a serious and sad expression on his face

"you should get up the girls are coming back ... and good luck with your ichuu no onna(**sorry i've been learning Japanese and I couldn't resist I wont tell you what it means well right now **)" Naruto was confused but took his advice to get up. Everyone went to their respective when a waiter brought two big plates to their tables. Naruto stared at him put down the food.

"Hey wait we didn't even order yet." Naruto yelled at the waiter

"The man from Ichiraku picked this order for you and he asked for us to have it prepared in advance." naruto stared at the ton katsu(breaded pork culet) with a lemon cut in the shape of a heart on top. Both couples slowly began to eat.

"_cute... Hinata ...Hinata cute... not cute ... Beautiful... Hinata is beautiful and it took a sour heart for me to notice."_

"Sakura."

"yes Sasuke-kun?"

"could you smile for me?"

"What?" Sakura said giggling at the unusual request.

"_So he was right."_

"_This is a little odd what could it mean" _

"_he's looking at me and he's smiling but it's not the smile he usually has what is it?"_

"Finish up there is something I want to show you."

"OK."

"_Whats going on it's like when I came out of the bathroom someone switched his personality"_

"_Is this what I've been waiting for ever since I've know him"_

"OK I'm done lets go" Both couples got up from their tables and left in unison without saying a word to each other not because they didn't want to but because this night was going to be the most eventful night of their lives. When the waiter took their plates the only thing that was left on the plate was the heart shaped lemon

(Naruto and Sasuke's thoughts)

"_I guess it's true when they say that there is a connection between..._

_... Feelings and Food."_

DAMN I finally finished this freaking chapter although it really did drag along these scene was a very crucial part to my story and I really wanted to get a lot of the love realization through to get to the fighting faster so it couldn't be helped also I will end every single chapter the same way with the name of the chapter and Kakashi does play I fairly but role in my story but thats for later. I know that only the O.C. Was talking but the O.C. Will have a much bigger part on the next chapter. Until then ja ne


	3. the new leader is insane

**(the only changed part is dialog in the hokage tower and in the end) **Although I Intended to write each chapter succession I have a life of my own but w/e. This chapter is from the O.C.'s point of view and starts around the time naruto is taking hinata to ichiraku and sasuke and sakura are entering the restaurant. Also my first positive reaction from readers is from MOON THE FOX ALCHEMIST who seems interested in my story(update alert means someone wants to know when my story gets a new chapter right? If so I have a fan hurray) but I would prefer an actual review I wanna hear what you people got to say about my writing. One other thing since I dont want to reveal any information about the O.C. Until later in the chapter for now it shall be referred to as cloak since the O.C. Is currently covered by one. **DISCLAIMER **I don't own naruto

Chapter 3: The New Leader... Is Insane!

(Konoha Main Gates)

As a figure in a cloak walked through the main gates it was stopped by two Konoha guardsmen

"Excuse me sir but since you are not citizen of Konoha and due to recent events we require you to fill paperwork, for security purposes."

"Sure I heard about what happened." the cloak said with a chuckle. The guards took the cloak to a room where it completed the paperwork.

"So you were sent here by request of the Mizukage to fill in for one of our injured Jounin?" the guard asked questioningly. "Yes."

"Would you know the name of the Jounin you're replacing?"

"No, I was told to go to meet with the Hokage."

"Well this paperwork seems correct you can be on your way." The Cloak then immediately left in a flash.

"Hmm.." "something wrong" asked the guard to the other. "It's that guy's name it's so feminine."

"Couldn't that mean that the _guy_ in the cloak was a woman." "You heard his voice there's no way." the other guard sighed seeing as how this wasn't an argument that wasn't gonna slide.

The Cloak had jumped to a rooftop to find the Hokage tower. When the tower came into view the cloak rushed toward it. As the cloak was it's way to the tower it watched the people in the streets and saw a blond kid with spiky hair screaming about something. When the cloak finally made it to the tower a kid pointed out the Hokage's office to the cloak. The cloak thanked the child and walked toward the door and knocked waiting for the expected "Enter" and opened the door.

"Hello Hokage..? Who is this 'full' browed man?"

"This is Maito Guy he was doing your job while disguised as their teacher so they wouldn't cause a ruckus ." spoke Tsunade.

"Oh well I'm sorry for a trouble my lateness may have called."

"Anyways Guy you may return to your team and here is you next mission." Tsunade gave Guy a scroll on his way out.

"You are Minarita Shoridama? I was told that they were sending a woman not a man did something happen?" The cloak chuckled.

"No nothing happened..." the cloak said while removing it's cloak and muffler revealing a young woman's face(O.C. Is a woman). " I am Minarita Shoridama, a woman." She said still chuckling.

"Oh I'm very sorry for calling you a ma--"

"No need to apologize I'm trained to hide my gender in fact you guards made the same mistake." Said a now laughing Minarita to a embarrassed Tsunade. When she stopped laughing she began picking her nose with her pinky and asked.

"So what is my mission exactly?" "As you know you will be replacing a Jounin who was badly injured. You will be performing his missions and training is squad."

"So basically I have to babysit a bunch of GENIN?!?"

"Well that and make sure they don't die."

"Tch, figures I'm pulled all the way out here to do something boring, just when I was getting excited. Well then may I have the profiles of the genin and where you expect them to be right now, and lastly when there original leader is available I want to speak with him."

"Quite a list but I think I can do all those things." Tsunade hands Minarita the genin files.

"If they were training together you might find them all at ichiraku's ramen and currently their jounin; Hatake Kakashi is hospitalized and no one is allowed to see him until his condition stabilizes."

"This kid is Uzumaki I saw him screaming about something in front of some food stand. So this is all I need for now right?" Minarita asked.

"Yes and tomorrow you begin training them at the location pointed out on this map. Until then you may explore the town as you please." Tsunade gave her a map of Konoha with a circle scribbled over a training area then Minarita ran off to a hotel to drop off all the stuff she'd been carrying. Tsunade looked out the window and watched the view...

"_Minarita eh, babysitting that particular group of genin might be more interesting than you think."_

When she made it to the hotel room that was prepared for her. She immediately removed her large cloak and looked at herself in the mirror.

_"Its been so long since I've taken off that cloak I almost forgot how beautiful I was."_ she was in many aspects beautiful:(detailed explanation of how she looks for fan artists and the little jiraya in all of us men :p)She had a very slender frame, she wore a cobalt blue skin tight shorts that showed off her well toned butt, a very large sash with unusual design on it which cover part of her stomach, a tight shirt which stopped at her bottom rib(about three inches of skin showing between the shirt and sash) and showed off her fairly large bust , a gauntlet on each arm which covered her knuckles and stopped and little bit before her elbow, she had straight blond hair that covered her right eye and cheek a fairly small mouth(despite she's a loud talker) she had light blue eyes similar to Naruto's and lastly she wore her headband around her neck(similar to hinata).

"_I guess I better go find those brats I like to leave a 'lasting' impression of my teammates."_ She had jumped out the window to go find team seven. When she made it to where she saw naruto the ramen shop was closed and began to read the message on the shutter addressed to naruto.

_"Seems like the brat really likes ramen." _She thought while walking towards and when she stopped at the restaurant's entrance and looked at the name she couldn't help but smile at the nostalgia it name gave off. Just then the door opened and someone running out the door and knocking each other into the floor.

"Watch where your going you little punk!" Minarita yelled

"If you weren't standing right th--" The kid yelled at her but was interrupted by the woman.

"You're Uzumaki right?" she asked "So what if I am?"

"Don't be a smart ass now tell me where your--" but was interrupted by a well dressed couple.

"Naruto-kun whats going on?" Sasuke and Sakura asked in unison. And before Naruto could respond Minarita cut him off.

"Are you two Uchiha and Haruno?" both off them nodded and then Minarita looked at the other girl who seemed to be hiding behind naruto. Minarita came in closer to the girl's face recognizing the Hyuuga eyes and smiled while saying.

"I'm sorry Ms. Hyuuga but would you mind leaving for a moment so I may talk to your boyfriend and his teammates in private?" At the sound of the woman referring her(hinata) as Naruto's girlfriend was enough to make her faint. After she fell naruto began trying to wake her up.

"OK that was odd but at least I can talk to you in private now, it involves your teacher." this caught had their attention.

"Something happened to Kakashi-sensai?" Minarita had begun picking her nose with her pinky finger again and began explaining.

"He was hurt in some recent fight all I know it that is was bad and that your village has been shorthanded so they picked me to come all the way here from village in the mist to babysit you kids, your new training starts tomorrow and make sure your well rested I advise you end your double date early because your gonna need the rest." she ended her sentence by flicking a booger off her finger.

"Hey wait a second he was at our training session this morning!" yelled naruto

"Oh yeah some full browed guy was disguised as your teacher because I was running late but, since I'm here now your training with me tomorrow and I don't take kindly to kids."

"How long is Kakashi-sensai going to be out?" Naruto asked

"Dunno could be a week could be a year but it doesn't make much difference now. Well you should go get some rest tomorrow is going to be very tiring."

As she was turning around to leave she heard Sakura whisper something to Sasuke and just as she finished Minarita appeared right in front of Sakura punching her in the gut which knocked her a few feet away.

"And I especially don't take kindly to have kids talk about my 'disgusting habits' behind my back!" yelled Minarita who was obviously angry.

Sakura coughed up a little blood. _"Impossible how could she hear me?"_ Sasuke was helping her up while glaring at the woman and Naruto who had Hinata's head in his lap was doing the same. They both thought.

"_The New Leader ... Is Insane!"_

were you surprised at the description of O.C. I will put up a rough drawing of certain parts of her body such as face, sash, and the gauntlet oh my bio I leave the rest up to you PLEASE REVIEW I feed off reviews please. And next chapter is only fighting no more romance for a little while. Anyways since I got school tomorrow it may take a little longer to write chapter 4 but definitely expect it out by the end of this week. Until then ja ne.(found a cool theme song: sayonara by orange range its awesome)


	4. Not a real chapter but read it anyways

he,he,he,ho,ho,ho,ha,ha,ha i'm about to finish the work that i thought would take me about two weeks and since i finished early i figured out a way to end chapter 4 the way i wanted so in about two or three days i'll have it done and online so until then ja ne

P.S.

That work i was talking about was really just a video game i hacked on to my psp; Final Fantasy 7 Crisis Core it is freaking awesome and the gameplay, graphics, and storyline is amazing. it comes out around march in the U.S. but has been released in japan since late september


	5. Monsters have hearts

After this ordeal I had in my brain with my other half I finally got a good idea of how to end this chapter and I pretty much have every other chapter laid out in my mind so they should come out in quick succession(1-3 days between each chapter release). I don't intend for this story to pass 15 chapters possible not even 10 but I promise I will try to make each one as good as I can make it. Anyways this chapter is team 7's first training session with their new leader( my O.C.)** DISCLAIMER **I don't own naruto(is it really required for me to write that at the beginning of every chapter.)

Chapter: monsters have hearts

"Alright you little brats I'll start today off with a skill assessment meaning each of you will fight me one at a time with the intent of killing me which I'm sure you'll have no problem doing..." Said their new teacher in a rather calm voice.

"...And the first one to fight is Sakura Haruno." Minarita now had a sadistic grin on her face

"Ready..." the leader is taking out three kunais "Set..." She was now is preparing to throw, Sakura on the other hand was frozen with fear of her sadistic looking teacher.

"GO!" Sakura closed her eyes at the impending pain but it never came. When she opened her eyes and looked around she saw three kunais lodged in the ground and an emblem of a fan right in front of her.

"Sasuke-kun you--" Sasuke turn around and grabbed Sakura's collar and began yelling.

"Sakura you fool! You know I'm not always going to be here to protect you your going to have to learn how to fight for yourself!"

"Speak for yourself Sasuke-kun." Said Naruto with a kunai inches away from Sasuke's back in his now bloody hand

"So you were fast enough to catch the kunai I think you brats deserve a handicap and here it is team 7 vs me Ready, Set, GO!" just then the kunai in Naruto's exploded into a large plume of smoke. When the smoke dispersed each of the genin had a kunai held to their throat.

"So you planned all of this, The three water clones hidden as kunai, and the smokescreen hidden as a kunai, me deflecting the first three, and Naruto grabbing the last one?"

"Well your right except for the part are him grabbing the last one I didn't think anyone would be stupid enough to do that. But all analysis aside what are you going to do now Uchiha? One move and your dead." None of them moved for a little while.

"If you give up this easily you'll never achieve your dreams." this tensed up all three of them.

"We're going to have to attack all three clones at the same time to get out of this." Naruto and Sakura nodded to Sasuke suggestion. "Ready 3,2,1 Go!" All three of them let out a wild barrage of punches which pushed the clones away.

"Hmph"Minarita released the clones. "It seems you aren't completely useless but lets see you take on my Tai-jutsu." She got into a fighting stance and waited for them to charge.

All three of them charged sending a flurry of punches and kicks to their teacher but only Sasuke was slowly getting closer due to his sharingan no doubt. Just as he was swinging to get is first hit on Minarita, she jumped under his arm and punched him in the gut then kicked him in the chest sending surprisingly far then she grabbed Naruto jacket and threw him about the same distance as she kicked Sasuke.

After she'd thrown naruto she turned to Sakura with her sadistic smile on her face again and punched Sakura two times in the face then once in the gut bringing her to her knees but Minarita wasn't done yet she picked her up by the back of her neck and thrown her up into the air. Minarita followed her and grabbed her in midair and threw her back down to the ground. As soon as she landed she felt three needles enter her back she turned around and saw Sasuke saying something but couldn't tell when what he said because she was passing out.

"Finally I got that insane women... SAKURA!" Sasuke ran to Sakura's side and checked the severity of her wounds _"Good it doesn't look too bad"_

"Sasuke" "What Naruto?!" "The teacher you knocked out was a water clone." "What!" Just then the real teacher walked out from behind.

"So it seems that the only way you could of beaten me would be at the cost of a teammate. To be honest that is... Uchiha get out of the way!" Minarita pushed Sasuke out of the way and made several hand signs while she intently stared at Sakura's unconscious body and then placed her hands on Sakura's stomach for several seconds. When she began to pull here hands away Sakura placed the blade of her kunai on Minarita's stomach and just barely pushed enough to draw blood.

"Sakura that's enough for now." She said in a kind and sad voice as she pulled away the kunai. "You should rest. Come we'll take you to your home."

"Sasuke, Naruto I assume you know where she lives so take me there." they jumped towards Sakura's home. Minarita slipped into Sakura's room through the window and left her on the bed.

"... The assessment is complete your team has done exceptional well but--"Minarita said in a sad voice

"Wait first I want to know what did you do to her?" Sasuke asked

"I'm only going to explain this once so pay attention I'm fairly strong but with my tai-jutsu I can send out a fixed amount of water infused with my chakra. Depending on the amount of chakra I send out I can alter the focal point(point of focus) and strength of my attacks simply put if I punch you in the foot your heart can take all the damage. This is possible because 2/3 of your body is water with the use of my chakra I can easily transfer the impact of the blow from the foot to the heart using the water as a medium."

"But that doesn't explain what happened to Sakura-chan."said naruto who was very confused

"I'm getting to that. During the hype of the battle the water clone damaged her lung I promise it was accidental. When I noticed something was wrong she was lucky that attack only damaged the lung's surface membrane. I reconstructed it with one of my special water jutsu. "

"Now this may sound harsh but this day isn't over so your real training begins" she made two water clones. "follow my water clones I will look after Sakura." They both nodded and followed the water clones as the real Minarita sat on the windowsill of Sakura's room.

"_True they are good but still there is no way brother would be defeated by them. Maybe what I heard from the village was right. If they were then the coming battles will be eventful."_

**(Training grounds)**

"So what does this training entail?" Sasuke asked

"I'm going to exploit your weaknesses, shortcomings, ineffective strategies, etc. in order to show you how to go over them." She said plainly

"How are you going to do that?" Asked Naruto

"Simple." Sasuke felt a kunai on his back. "you Sasuke rely too much on sharingan so when you face a bloodline limit you will be outmatched and even with sharingan your body is too slow to keep up with your eyes. Lastly when you don't use your sharingan your not particularly good in anything... just another ninja." Sasuke was enraged by his teacher words.

"Simple" naruto saw the water freezing at his feet. "All of your Jutsu are short ranged but, you make up for that by being able to conjure up an inhuman amount of **Kage Buushin(shadow clone)** but even with that there are times when that isn't enough. Somehow you are able to perform a summoning jutsu which should be impossible for someone at your age due to the sheer amount of chakra required for something like that. Yet even with that inhuman amount of chakra you house even you must have a limit and both you and your friend over there seem to take extreme measures very early on in fights.

(both conversations occurred at the same time as there were two water clones)

(both water clones) "So we will fight using mainly your disadvantages."

"Ready..." both clones began making handsigns "Set..." the clones were ready to start their jutsu "GO!"

"_Hitoshirezu kiri no jutsu , hitoshirezu meikyuu kiri maze no jutsu" _**(hidden mist jutsu, hidden mist maze jutsu)** A mist began to cover the entire training ground. As Naruto began to walk forward hit walked into the air and fell down.

_"what just happened? Is this an invisible wall or something... when I get close to it the mist gets thicker so I guess this is a giant maze made of this mist I remember fighting someone else like this but this mist is thinner I guess I just have to run around until I find the teacher... I just realized she never told us her name."_ with that thought Naruto began running towards the thinner section mist.

_"OK I can see what's happening with the mist it's a giant maze but I can only see a couple of feet in front of me if the teacher tries a long range attack I'm a sitting duck. Tch might as well try to find a way to get out of here." _ Sasuke ran off into the mist

"_I'm glad none of them tried jumping out of the maze...yet." _

" So shall we? Yes which one will you take? Hmm... I want to take the Uchiha is that fine with you? Of course. So let's begin." Both water clones jumped into the mist

"_Damn even with my sharingan this maze has no end it's as if...! Whats going on I can't breath. Is this her Ninjutsu." _Sasuke began to feel his body weaken and fell to the ground.

"Heh you saw through the genjutsu and tried to cast one on me. I give you too little credit Uchiha but, there is still them matter of my eyes, they're closed so basically my ninjutsu is something you can't copy at the moment."

"You try it and I'll slit your throat." _"whats this feeling in my arm? It's burning I can't even hold on to the kunai is this her damn ninjutsu? No I wouldn't be able to copy it but I would see it this clone isn't doing anything..! There's another clone behind me."_

"You already saw the clone didn't you don't worry it's just an immobilization nothing serious" Minarita got up from her crouched position and got ready to fight "I don't take cheap shots." she released the jutsu and immediately began exchanging blows with sasuke. "Hidden mist ninja handbook page 1: Tai-jutsu! you're nothing without it"

"**Suiton, Mizu Bakahu no jutsu!(water style, water blast jutsu)**" A beam I water appeared out of the mist and had almost hit naruto in the head. "Wooh!" "Here I come teacher! **Kage Buushin(shadow clone)" **

"Well then if your going to use that I'll show you Hidden Mist ninja handbook page 2:Ninjutsu when your out numbered **Suiton, Suiryuudan no jutsu(water dragon jutsu) "** All of Naruto's clones were immediately destroyed.

"Come on show me what you can really do I've heard so much about you don't disappoint me show me those thousands of clones you can make!" **"Tajuu Kage buushin no jutsu(mass shadow clone jutsu)"**

"Now that's what I'm talking about! now for my jutsu **Ninpou,** **Chakra shokushu no jutsu(Ninja Art, Chakra Tentacle Jutsu) **

Just then hundreds of transparent blue tentacle surrounded her and when each clone came they were each being pierced and destroyed. Eventually the number of clones were thinned and the tentacles were getting smaller and weaker both fighters were panting.

"_this is impossible I'm almost out of chakra and_ _he still has about twenty clones now I see how brother lost to this boy such determination. From this point I have to rely on tai-jutsu." _Just then the tentacle disappeared and 18 of the clones ran at her.

" I'm not done yet." She was running towards Naruto destroying the hearts of each of the clones that came within range and saw naruto doing something with his other clone. When Naruto started charging at her with a blue sphere in his hand.

"_What is that sphere! Just a scrape from that thing could be fatal and I only enough chakra for one more hit and thats barely enough to paralyze him."_

"Here it is Naruto the finishing blow!" "I don't think so, RASENGAN!" 

"He, he, he, he ,he what happened?" "I don't know but I'm completely drained of chakra." "me too."

"Well I can't maintain my form anymore so I guess Uchiha will drag you out of here if he wins that is... bye." the water clone turned into a puddle of water and naruto remained on the floor waiting for Sasuke to come get him.

Sasuke and the other water clone have been fighting for sometime only using tai-jutsu.

"did I get her with that last hit... No that mist jutsu is still here." Sasuke had a kunai in each hand and didn't have enough chakra to maintain sharingan. He closed his eyes and listened for any sound he heard a light whipping sound in the distance then a drop of water.

"_Focus where the drop came from, first general direction... south, then specify... south west, now distance... 2 meters... Now!"_ Sasuke turned and ran as fast as he could and stabbed the forming water

"heh you've started learning you found my location even before I could completely form well you beat almost..." she placed the tips of her fingers on Sasuke's chest "If this were a real battle I would have taken you down with me."

"_it seems their battle ended too. The kid is paralyzed."_

"Don't forget to pick up your friend he got paralyzed and pass by your girlfriend's house" Sasuke twisted the kunai and dispersed the water clone

" _She's not my girlfriend..." _Sasuke picked up naruto and walked to Sakura's home because he wanted to ask the teacher some questions. As they were passed my a sweets shop they saw someone they recognized.

"Teacher! What are you doing here!" Sasuke asked and yelled at the same time.

"Calm down I'm just a water clone I came here to get some shikuro(sweet rice cake soup) and I'd prefer if you used my name instead of teacher."

"heh actually teacher you never told us your name." Naruto said in a weak voice

"Really? Whoops when then my name is Minarita Shoridama Also Uchiha ..."She whispered something in Sasuke's ear that made him wide eyed and a little red.

"One last think teac... Minarita why do you call us by our last name?" Naruto said hoping to slightly change the mood.

"... That's a story for another time." _"She sounded depressed"_

"Well I have to bring the Shikuro to her before it gets cold." they all walked to Sakura's home

(Sakura's home)

"_Brother I'm confused about what's true or not if what the 'he' says is true I could end it all right now but something is different these kids don't have a killer intent like us did something else happen maybe I'll-- the girl is waking up." _

"whose there... YOU! Stay away from me!" Sakura backed into the corner of her bed and pulled a kunai out of her pouch. Minarita's gaze never moved from looking outside the window

"Calm down Sakura... I'm sorry for what happened. It's just that when I was young I was singled out as a great kunoichi(female ninja) and trained in solitude... I never had a single friend, a love, or even someone to protect me _"except for you brother" _I was all alone and when I saw you had friends and even someone who loved you I envied you and in battle that envy became fury... I didn't want that to happen. There was someone I knew for a few days he called me sister and he told me he did some bad things and that he would have to leave for a little while then he'd come back and we'd be together forever but, he never came. His final words to me were "Even monsters have hearts".

"Who was he, your brother?" Sakura was now interested

"if I tell you must never tell anyone else because if you do I will be forced to kill you." Minarita was looking directly at Sakura with her emotionless eyes with tears streaming down it.

"I promise." "His name was ..." When Sakura heard the name she threw the kunai at her which only sliced a few strands of hair

"Why? Why didn't you move!" Sakura was also crying but out of fear of this woman's true identity

"You don't have the same killer intent we had . . . Please stop crying there is more I still have to tell you" She said while pulling Sakura into a hug. "I know it will be hard to endure but, I need you to tell me everything you know about when your team met him." Sakura told her everything she knew.

"Hm, it seems I have to speak with your leader to learn about the rest of the story . . . Thank you." Minarita got up and began climbing out the window Before she left she turned her head so she could see Sakura in the corner of her eye.

"Don't worry as it seems I won't kill you . . . yet." Minarita had a big smile as she left which seemed to get to Sakura.

"_I should be terrified of this woman but I can't help but smile."_

(konoha streets)

As Naruto, Sasuke, and Minarita were walking Naruto asked "Hey Minarita how long does this paralyzing thing take to wear off?"

" Paralyzing? Oh you got hit by that did you." She started charging some chakra into her hand "This may sting for a second just don't be a baby about it." she placed her hand on Naruto's chest.

"Hey the paralyzing thing is gone!" Naruto began jumping abound happily with the fact that he could move again. "Hey Uzumaki don't go jumping around like that the effect hasn't entirely w--" Before she could finish her sentence Naruto fell flat on his face. "He, he, he, he I tried to warn you."

"Tch, whatever anyways I'm going home." Sasuke and Minarita were both looking at Naruto walk off.

"I'd be a little less disappointed if he weren't such a bad liar." Said Minarita who continued walking toward Sakura's house,but was stopped by the real Minarita. "Here's your shikuro." she took the bowl from the clone then the clone dispersed.

"Well with this I'll be going." as she began to walk away with her food she quickly turned around and ran to Sasuke's side. "Oh Uchiha I almost forgot whisper whisper " Sasuke's face turned to a light shade of pink as he walked off towards Sakura's home. As he made it to her house he opened the door, ran upstairs, and opened the door. "Sakura." he crawled onto the bed next to her and pulled her head to his chest. She was happy but surprised by his actions and she just enjoyed them moment.

(A park in Konoha)

"_Maybe I should ask if she wants to hang out with me because yesterday our..." _"Hinata!" She turned to see who was calling her name, it was naruto.

"Hinata there's something I want to talk to you about but, I need to tell you in private if that's OK with you." Hinata shyly nodded and began following naruto. When he stopped there were at the training grounds. He sat down on the grass and motioned for her to sit next to him.

"...Hinata I like you I really do but, there is something you need to know about me. I have a monster living inside me and because of it a group of men are trying to capture me. What I'm trying to say is that if we are together my presence will put your life at risk and I don't want that do happen." Hinata hugged Naruto.

"I don't care, as long as I can be with you... and even if there is a monster in you even he must, even ..." Naruto covered her mouth and looked up at the now crimson sky.

(Sakura's room)

"Sakura I'm not sure why being with you makes me feel better." Sakura smiled and looked up into Sasuke's eyes. "It's because even if you become a monster bent on revenge even..." Sasuke covered her mouth and looked out the window to the now crimson sky.

"Brother it seems that the children are getting to me and it's probably true the village people said even we; even..."

(Sasuke, Naruto, and Minarita's thoughts) _...Monsters have hearts"_

He, he, he, he, he although some of you probably already read the original version of this chapter and you most likely already think you know who my O.C. Is related to although you're probably wrong regardless I finally go the ending I wanted and yes the next chapter will have some romance


	6. reborn

Well I bet I'm going screw up some part of this chapter but what ever happens, happens this chapter spans from the night(sunset w/e) of my last chapter to the next day. Also since I recently beat final fantasy 7:crisis core you may see a few similarities from that game that I unintentionally wrote. Still no reviews which makes me sad but I have patience. **DISCLAIMER: **I don't own naruto.

Chapter 5: ...Reborn

(training grounds)

_"A full moon? I thought the sun had just begun to set." _Naruto was looking up towards moon wondering if that much time had passed or if he'd fallen asleep. All these thoughts left his mind when he saw hinata asleep, with her head resting on his chest.

"_Hinata, Thank you for loving a monster like me."_She looked so beautiful in her sleep that he didn't want to disturb her so he wrapped her in his jacket and watched her sleep

(Sakura's room)

"_Night already? I guess I fell asleep." _Sasuke sleepily looked around at his unfamiliar surroundings.

"_This isn't my room, Where am I? Why does everything smell like flowers. " _He looked down at his chest.

"_Sakura... only now I can see why naruto always chased you around; your beautiful" _He wrapped his arms around her and pressed his nose into her hair and closed his eyes. _"Flowers..." _

(Hospital room)

"So have you come to kill me?" "No... not yet at least" the woman let out a soft giggle.

"All I want to know is what happened between you and my brother." the man let out a sigh of relief

"Your brother... We fought on a bridge, when I was going to finish him the boy who always followed him saved your brother's life. Then a blond haired child spoke to him, your brother said that 'his words cut deeper than any blade.' and with his last surge of strength he killed the 'small man that casts a long shadow.' I gave him a proper burial on the coast near the bridge he deserved at least that one."

"I see...the day after tomorrow will be very interesting after all, my husband is returning." the woman jumped out the window.Kakashi awoke staring out the open window of his hospital room.

"_This isn't good, if that woman was in fact 'her' then Konoha's fate is sealed."_

(Sakura's room)

"Sakura wake up." "...hn" "Sakura, wake up it's morning." Sasuke lightly shook Sakura

"...Sasuke, what're you doing in my room this early?" Sakura was also puzzled as to why he was smiling since he doesn't do that very often.

"You fell asleep in my arms and I didn't want to leave so I slept here." Sasuke replied still smiling. Sakura blushed because she was still cuddled in his arms. She slid out of his grip an walked toward her closet and threw him a towel.

"Why don't you go take a shower you smell like sweat, and I'll make us breakfast." In truth she didn't mind the smell she just wanted to give him a reason to stay. Sasuke obliged to her request and went to her bathroom. When he entered he undressed himself and entered the shower stall. He looked around to familiarize himself with this new area.

"_She really likes flowers; there are floral patterns on the floor, wall, and the shower curtain not to mention the soap and shampoo are flower scented."_

"_I wonder what kind of food he likes? I guess I'll make something quick and simple." _Sakura began cooking a few eggs. When Sakura was about done Sasuke walked into the kitchen wearing only a wet towel which clung to his legs and his...(I will not jump up to M rating as tempting as it is :p). When Sakura turned to place their food on the table she saw she drank in the view of a hardly clothed Sasuke.

"My clothes got a little wet so I'm waiting for them to dry, I hope you don't mind." Sakura shook her head and smiled as she sat down to eat.

"Sasuke you should get dressed we're have to go meet with the teacher..." Sakura's memories of her talk with Minarita the day before had rushed back into her thoughts. When Sasuke returned from changing he saw Sakura in a daze, he took that chance to sneak behind her and pull her into a hug. With his face so close to her ear he whispered.

"Is something wrong Sakura-hime, you seemed spaced out."(hime literal meaning is princess or American equivalent to referring to girlfriend as 'baby')

"oh it's nothin--" before she could finish her sentence she was lip locked with him.

"When did you get so romantic Sasuke?" "Who knows. Anyways we should go I wouldn't want to fight the teacher when she's in a bad mood." Sasuke joked "your right let's go." the couple left the house hand in hand. When they made it to the training ground they something orange. As the approached it, it became apparent as to that 'it' was.

"Naruto... wake up!" Naruto stood up almost instantly which woke up and startled Hinata. "Whats happening? Are we being attacked!?!"

"No you idiot you fell asleep here with Hinata. Did the teacher pass by yet?" Sakura asked

"I wouldn't know I woke up just now." Sasuke walked past naruto as he was speaking. Everyone turned to see what he was doing. He picked up a kunai that was embedded to the floor and unwrapped a note attached to it.

"the letter says: whats up brats I had some business to take of so today you have the day off so spend it with your... girlfriends."Sasuke spoke slowly.

"GREAT! Come on Hinata lets go." Naruto ran off while pulling hinata by her wrist

"Well Sasuke, what do you want to do now?" "lets sit down hear and relax a bit." the couple sat down on the soft grass. Sakura stared at the clouds while Sasuke watched her and thought about what teacher whispered to him yesterday.

"_Your lucky you know, you found a woman who will do anything for you." "With Sakura, the Uchiha clan will be..."_

(Great Naruto Bridge)

"There it is, My brothers grave." She as closed in the the grave she saw what she was looking for. She grabbed the handle and pulled it out of the ground and started at her brothers sword. She brought the sword to her as if she was making a prayer to the sword.

"I promise I will avenge him with your sword." She put the sword on her back and closed her eyes.

"Orochimaru, is everything ready?" "ku ku ku straight to the point that's what I like about you but, yes everything is prepared for tomorrow."

"Also tell Kabuto I got his present." Minarita ran off towards Konoha

"_Brother I know you wouldn't approve of what I'm going to do but it's the only was I can be sure to get my revenge. Tomorrow the Akuma(demon) of the hidden mist will be..._

(Sasuke and Minarita's thoughts) _... Reborn."_

Sorry I know this chapter was short but if I added anything else the ending would have changed dramatically so sue me. Sorry if I took really long to post this chapter I kept on putting it off till recently. Well next chapter will be more romantic and I promise I will have it out quickly. Until then ja ne


	7. demon's pride

Guess who's back already? Well I posted this chapter so quickly because of the positive reaction I got from my friend "gaara" anyways this chapter will be interesting I will reveal Minarita's husband and in case any of you are confused she is Zabuza's sister by blood, its just that she only knew him for a very short time. Well then since my ramblings are done here is **DISCLAIMER **I dont own naruto(this is getting tedious)

P.S. Since my only reviews were for my friends I dedicate this chapter to them Naruto,Gaara,and sasuke(even though he is more like SHINO but w/e)

sincerely shikamaru(ME!)

Chapter 6: Demon's pride

"Naruto where are we going?" Hinata asked. Naruto stopped running and turned to Hinata laughing.

"he he he he he I guess in all the excitement of being able to spend the entire day with you I never really thought of a place to go... um, how about breakfast."

"That sounds nice." Hinata smiled "Great ichiraku's it is." (cue big sweat drop on hinata) _"Ramen for breakfast? Thats not the kind of thing I would particularly enjoy in the morning." _

(Ichiraku's)

"WHAT!!!!" "Naruto don't be so loud its still quite early you'll wake everyone up."

Letter

Sorry but we will be closed yet again because some young brats set the kitchen on fire

"Aw, not again." Naruto whined due to ramen deprivation

"It's OK we can go to the Hyuuga complex and I'll make us breakfast and if you want we can pass by you house for you to shower." Hinata grabbed Naruto's hand and started walking toward his house.

"hey Hinata, when did you get so forward. I mean I remember you were so shy before and you always used to-- before he finish his sentence hinata twirled around and pulled and a sloppy but nice kiss.

--faint." "Who knows?" Hinata was blushing because of what she'd done by pure impulse.

"Come on lets get going."Naruto smiled as they continued walking.

(mist village outskirts)

"Once we pass this point there is no turning back, are you ready Zabuza?" Minarita was speaking to her brother's sword.

"I know what I'm getting into but as long as I can make my husband feel the pain be made me go through when he killed our son I'll die with no regrets." She Placed the large sword on her back opened her eyes and ran towards Konoha

"_Kabuto... why are you playing with my emotions ,tch, giving me the ring he used to proposed to me a day before I intend to kill him." _she thought while staring at the diamond ring now in her finger.

(Training grounds)

"Sakura... There is something important I have to tell you." Sasuke said in a sad voice

"what is it Sasuke?" Sasuke paused "I want to spend the rest of my life with you..." he could already see the happiness and surprise in her eyes "... But, that might not be possible because of my brother. I have to fight him no matter what and it will to be a fight to the death. The truth is I'm not sure I can--"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up. Your not going to die, stop saying all these crazy things." Sakura was now crying and beating on Sasuke's chest. He sat there taking each blow. After she'd calmed down she began to speak.

"Sasuke there is something you need to know about Minarita." "what about teacher?" "her last name is ... is --" "Shoridama right?" "No it's ...Uchiha." Sasuke sat there in pure shock as to what Sakura said

"Sakura your not making any sense only me and Itachi are left of the Uchiha clan."

"She is an Uchiha but not by blood, she is married to Itachi." "WHAT! Sakura explain this now!" Sasuke said angrily

"OK, her name is Minarita Momochi. If you remember we fought her brother Zabuza on our first mission together. There is a big difference between them she received a special training with her family's sword while on the other hand Zabuza didn't this is why she is so much more powerful than her brother. Their family originated here in Konoha which is how she met your brother as a child, they fell in love while they were quite young but, before she became old enough to marry him she was sent on a mission to the hidden mist for several years."

"Wait a minute Zabuza was her older brother and he grew up in the hidden mist so explain that."

"they were raised separately that is in fact why she was sent to the hidden mist to meet her brother." "OK so this was before the Coup d'etat right" Sakura nodded her head

"A few years into her mission she met Itachi in the hidden mist she was so happy she asked if before he left if they could get married. The next day he proposed to her and a few months later Itachi had to leave again. His departure was horribly timed became a few days later she found out that she was pregnant with Itachi's child." "Ch-Child!?!"

"Yes Sasuke you were an uncle." "Were?" "I'll get to that part"

"As I was saying about a month after the baby was born she met her brother for the first time in her life. He told her what he was going to do and she tried to stop him but couldn't she said his last words to her were 'even monsters have hearts'. After she heard he had become a missing-nin she was slowly going insane. Lastly and worst of all when her husband returned he killed his own child. She was so filled with anger, sadness, and rage she did something drastic."

"What was the drastic thing she did." Sasuke asked a bit puzzled by the entire story

" I don't know all she told me was that it was required for her revenge on your brother."

"So why isn't she here today?" "she is going to visit Zabuza's grave and get her family heirloom." "the sword?" "Yes" When Sakura finished talking a nin-hawk dropped a scroll in her lap. She unraveled it and read it out out.

"Come to Kakashi's hospital room immediately." "Lets hurry Sakura it's must be important." the couple ran as fast as the could toward the hospital.

(Naruto's house)

_"It's a good thing Naruto had eggs here I wouldn't want Neji and Hiashi to know about us just yet." _As she finished the eggs she heard the shower turn off, she set the table and sat down waiting for naruto. Naruto walked out wearing his pants and the black undershirt revealing a beautiful necklace. When he sat down they ate slowly and chatted. A few mundane topics came up a few remarks about that its not ichiraku's but it's good.

"Naruto." "hm?" "Where did you get that beautiful necklace?"

"Oh this thing well the truth is I made a bet with granny tsunade and she lost so she had to give me this." Naruto laughed a bit reminiscing about the bet.

"Naruto?" "whats up hina-cha--" She kissed him in the middle of his sentence but it was better than his last kiss with her. Their lips met perfectly naruto could feel her tongue slowly explore his mouth. His hand that was on her shoulder creeped down to her bottom it caused her to smile in excitement. Hinata on the other hand, had her hand sliding up Naruto's theigh to his ...(I'm putting ... in place of the word :p) which made naruto let out a small yelp of surprise. When the excitement started brewing they heard a pecking noise on the window.

"Nin-hawk?" Naruto walked to the window and opened it up. He took the scroll from the hawk's pouch and then shooed it away. He quickly read it to himself and threw it to the side.

"Hinata we have to do to the hospital." "Bu--" "No questions just grab on." he picked up hinata bridal style and ran towards the hospital at an insane rate.

As the closed in they saw Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi on the roof. When they landed Naruto was shocked.

"OROCHIMARU!" "it's good to you see you remember me Naruto." "Kabuto and... TEACHER!?!"

Minarita laughed "You idiot your the only one in the dark aren't you. Come on Orochimaru-sama let me kill him."

"I'll let you play with him but remember we have a deal with Akatsuki I don't want your enjoyment ruin my plans."

"Alright Naruto you hear that we get to play for a while. First I want to know do you remember this sword? It's my brother's pride; the pride of an demon and I am that demon reborn."

"Your insane!" Minarita got in a unusual fighting stance(sephiroth's stance but with a giant sword)

" I still remember my pride as a demon do you remember yours. Yup I know all about the kyuubi show me his pride" Minarita jumped towards Naruto to attack

"NOW NARUTO SHOW ME YOUR ... DEMON'S PRIDE!"

HA HA I wrote and posted this chapter in under 24 hours of the previous one I feel great. Anyways as I said this chapter is dedicated to my friends Naruto, Sasuke(i still say he should be SHINO), and gaara ;p. anyways next chapter is gonna be LOADS OF FIGHTING and some dialog to push the story forward. Until next time ja ne


	8. Welcome back

Well I'm back with chapter seven the chapter filled with major pwning. Also due to a complaint from other people this chapter is for Matsuri because somewhere I crossed the line with gaara...Tch typical fan girl. Anyways her is **DISCLAIMER **I dont own naruto

Chapter 7: Welcome back

She Swung her massive sword at naruto who barely dodged with the help of **Kage Buushin. **At her second swing Naruto dodged the blade but was sent flying at another rooftop by the blunt side of the sword. Before he regained his footing she was already swinging at him. Finally after several several slashes the first blow of the fight was dealt; a large cut across his chest. He fell onto one knee from the searing pain.

"Come on brat it's no fun unless you fight back!" Minarita yelled at Naruto

"_**Kid you need my strength to-- **__"Shut up fox, this is my fight" __**--FOOL I'm not going to let you die! Now your going to use my strength weather you want to or not!" **_Just then Naruto's body was being surrounded with red chakra

"_So this is the demon's chakra I was told about, it's just like when... no something is different the chakra is taking form around the kid's body, what does is mean?" _Naruto was cringing with pain of all this chakra being forced onto his body. When the chakra had finished taking shape around his body he began to stand up.

_"FOX, why did the chakra form a shell!?!" __**"It seems I gave you more chakra than I intended but it's better this way, your victory is assured." **__"it seems I have no choice to fight with this chakra" __**"Stop complaining fool, I promise that you'll like the feeling of this new power, the feeling of being superior." **__"SUPERIOR!? This is about stopping this insane woman not about superiority"_

"_I Wonder what he's waiting for he obviously has the advantage, so why hasn't he attacked yet?" _"Well then kid if your not going to attack I will" She said while jumping toward naruto. Much to her surprise Naruto didn't attempted to dodge it but instead, grabbed the sword with his hand and used the sword to throw her.

"_Dammit I knew he would be powerful but this is crazy. If I don't use that he's going to kill me before Itachi comes." " _"Pretty good Naruto, but lets see you defeat this jutsu." Minarita took off her gauntlets revealing many seals written on her forearms(elbows to wrist) She then began to make handsigns. Naruto watched in curiosity.

"_**Stop her you idiot!"**_The kyuubi yelled at Naruto. He ran toward her as fast as he could to stop her jutsu. She grabbed her sword and swung just before Naruto's hit could land.

"You're too late kid, This is the reason the called my brother the demon of the hidden mist!" Naruto was stunned by what he was seeing.

_What's going on it looks like her sword has it's own chakra and it's ... **Red I feel like a fool for not noticing earlier. Before the fourth sealed me the created a sword that could absorb chakra and attacked me with it. That's the sword they sealed a notable portion of my chakra in."**__"Teacher also looks surprised at that sword's new power, it must be the first time she has used it."_

"Come on Minarita, Let's fight for real now." Naruto got ready to fight again as she charged at him. When she swung Naruto tried to dodge but fail; he was knocked back a few feet.

"_**AHH!" **"Hey what happened she hit me with the blade but there's no wound." **"It's because she hit me!" **" Wait how it that possible?" **"The sword was stopped by the chakra shell but the shell itself was damaged In other words, she cut me." **"Does that mean she can kill you without touching me?" **"No, mainly because that sword doesn't contain enough chakra to destroy me. You still have to be careful if she cuts through the chakra shell your dead." **_With this new information Naruto continued his fight with Minarita.

(Hospital rooftop)

"I never knew Naruto had chakra like that." Sakura said in amazement

"That's the chakra he saved us with during the fight with Gaara." Sasuke informed

"Sakura, Sasuke stop watching his fight our opponents are here." Kakashi said forcefully

"Ku, Ku, Ku and here I'd thought you'd forgotten about us, but you can calm down I'm here because she had a deal with someone and I got stuck in the whole mess. Basically I'm a witness." Explained Orochimaru

"Witness, witness to what?" Sasuke said angrily

"Simple my dear boy, the act of three people destroying this entire village. I would rather not be here due to my current condition." Orochimaru said while pointing out his arms.

"who are those three people?" Kakashi asked

"The woman over there, Itachi, and the kyuubi."

"K-kyuubi?!? Your going to release the kyuubi from Naruto?" Kakashi said in extreme surprise and fear

"Who knows. For now let's enjoy this fight." Orochimaru replied

"_It seems we have to do what he says for now, in my injured state and with three genin(Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata) to back me up we would definitely lose."_

(return to fight)

Naruto and Minarita seemed as if they were taking turns knocking each other back. Naruto was the one to feel the fatigue of this battle; each time his chakra shell was hit it grew more distorted and although he had no physical wounds his muscles were tiring extremely quickly. His opponent on the other hand didn't seem the least bit fatigued the Kyuubi explained to Naruto that it was because that chakra thats doing all the damage and blocking all his blows was from the sword .

pant pant pant _"Nothing is working all my blows are being deflected by the sword . . . kyuubi __you said that sword's chakra came from you right? So doesn't that mean you can just give me more chakra so I can overpower that swords chakra?" _

"_**No, it seems that you've gotten used to my chakra that when force me to stop feeding you chakra you create a temporary seal. This seal you unintentionally create can't be broken or dispelled we just need to wait for it's effects to wear off although I doubt you can last long enough in this fight for that to happen." **__"How long does it usually take?"_ _**"... 24 hours. Normally when this happens after you finish the fight you usually pass out for several days so you've never noticed."**_

"_So basically what your saying is that I should give up right now and die!" **"OF COURSE NOT YOU FOOL!!! You have one chance you win this fight I'll you how but even if it goes perfectly as planned we may not kill her." **"That's enough for me so tell me whats the plan." _

"Here teacher, this is where you die!" Naruto stretched out his right hand. The distorted chakra shell concentrated into his palm and began spinning forming a red rasengan.

"_It's that sphere again, this time he used the demon's chakra to power it. The outcome will be different though last time he was fighting a clone with a third of my true power and I still have Zabuza's sword." _She began rushing toward naruto in hopes of stopping the rasengan.

"Here it is Naruto the finishing blow!" "I don't think so, RASENGAN!" Her massive sword collided with the red sphere creating a large flash. 

( Hospital rooftop)

Everyone shielded their eyes from the large flash. When the flash faded everyone including Orochimaru was surprised at what they saw.

"Kabuto what happened?" asked Orochimaru. Hinata asked Sakura if he was dead she stared at hinata showing how unsure she was.

"I-I-Itac...hi." Orochimaru looked up and saw the cloaked figure.

"Ku ku ku, killing Kabuto was a bit... excessive don't you think?" Orochimaru said with a smirk on his face. His reaction to Kabuto being killed disgusted Sakura.

"I told you having him here would only complicate things." Itachi said in his Monotone voice

"Well in any case--

--Welcome Back."(Orochimaru if you couldn't guess

Sorry if you might be disappointed at how this chapter ended but I personally didn't like this chapter very much. Sorry for taking so long to post it online. Next chapter will be written much better because the real juicy conflicts begin. Also MATSURI are you pleased yet ...Tch typical fan girl. So Troublesome! Well I also promise the next chapter will be out quicker. Until then ja ne!

_**OH YEAH small peek at a amazing conflict(yes with fists and MUCH MORE JUTSU) **_

_**basically a tidbit into the next chapter just don't blame me if you figure it out cause once you read it you can't unread it**_

_**  
READY**_

_**  
SET **_

_**  
GO!**_

_**FINAL BATTLE: SHARINGAN&SHARINGAN vs SHARINGAN!!!**_


	9. Love

Sorry I know I couldn't keep my promise of a fast update but I hope I can make it up by making this chapter as good as I can possibly make it. By the way Naruto thank you... For nothing you were no help at all!!! Also Uchiha-Tsuki I realize this but most of those errors are because I write these things at like 4 A.M. And Proof-reading is for wimps. Lastly all of you should thank The Black Mages and their song The Skies Above for this chapter because it's what gave me the jolt of insanity necessary to write this chapter. **Disclaimer I don't own Naruto**

Oh yeah before we start I must make this clear the area where naruto fought will be called rooftops and the the place where Orochimaru and itachi are is the hospital rooftop. Just saying so there is no confusion

Chapter 8: Love

"Fashionably late as usual ku, ku, ku, ku." Orochimaru said having already forgotten about Kabuto's corpse.

"Hmph, our plans have changed Zetsu, Sasori, and Deidara are coming in two hours which means you are no longer needed, so leave or will be killed." this was accompanied by the look of surprise and fear on all their faces. When Orochimaru regained his composure he began laughing.

"You expect me to leave!?! Don't mock me!" Orochimaru screamed

"You think you can defeat me? Even if you had a chance there are three other people that would like you dead." Itachi spoke in his still monotone voice.

"psst... Kakshi-Sensei if he's talking about us then why did he say three?" Sakura whispered

"It seems you haven't noticed Hinata left during their argument." Kakashi replied. Sakura looked toward where Naruto was fighting and saw Hinata running as fast as she could. Sakura started walking in that direction.

"Stop Sakura I know you want to help her but we have our opponent." "But, If she tries to fight teacher alone she'll be killed." "Which gives us more reason to defeat Orochimaru quickly; to save her and Naruto." Sakura reluctantly agreed and the three got ready to fight Orochimaru.

(To rooftops)

"_It's a good thing he knew that jutsu or else he would be dead. Shit where did the sword go? I have to find it before Naruto finds me without it I'm dead." _Minarita began searching for her sword. _"There it is. Something is wrong with the sword I have to get to it quickly." _She began running to it at a quickened pace. When she had the sword in her hand she examined it. _"Impossible with that one attack he cracked the sword and now the chakra is forcing itself out. I have to seal it quickly." _She began making handsigns then grabbed the sword's handle. Slowly the symbols used to release the swords chakra reappeared onto the sword and slowly creped onto Minarita's right forearm. When all the symbols had returned to her they began glowing bright red and were burned back onto her skin. She released the sword. Breathing heavily from the strain of performing the sealing jutsu, gets up and scans the area.

"_Someone is coming over here... they still haven't begun fighting yet and that Kabuto kid is dead and ... ITACHI!!" _She picked up the sword and began rushing toward him. As she was running toward him she saw that he also noticed her and had pointed to something to her left. She turned just in time to block Hinata's kick. She got ready to start attacking again.

"Who the hell are you!" Yelled Minarita angrily

"I'm Hinata Hyuuga and I'll kill you for what you did to Naruto!" Hinata immediately responded

"I remember you now, you're the one in love with the fox. Look things are more complicated than they seem please step aside, I don't want to fight you but I will if I must." Water began flowing around Minarita's hands.

"So what is your decision die or walk away."

"I...choose...NEITHER!" Hinata charges sending a flurry of blows toward her. Minarita was matching each of her blows. Hinata stepped back and changed her fighting stance.

"_8 trigrams... she's really trying to kill me." _"Hinata, your taijutsu is ineffective against me no matter how much you try and I'll prove it now." she got into a stance similar to Hinata's. As Hinata charged again she yelled. "Don't mock me!**Hakke Rokujuu Youshou(8 trigrams, 64 palms)"** Every strike was being blocked by Minarita's water taijutsu and after her 64th strike Minarita grabbed her by the neck and water began enveloping her body **"Suirou No Jutsu(water prison jutsu)" **

"Hinata I'll make you a promise as long as you do me a favor, I will save your friends as long as you make sure that Naruto is OK and you don't let him follow me, OK?" Hinata nodded in agreement. Minarita released the jutsu and ran off towards the hospital which has now become a battleground with three figures fighting. "Naruto... don't make her cry."

(to hospital roof)

"Don't tell me you starting to tire already, I'm only getting warmed up." said Orochimaru playfully

"You better not think so highly of yourself yet." Said Kakashi while grasping his headband to reveal his sharingan eye. **"Sharingan" **(Kakashi and Sasuke(I'm not entirely sure if they physically say the word but just in case :P)) all three of them rushed toward Orochimaru in a flurry of blows sakura and sasuke were knocked back and Kakashi was grabbed by Orochimaru's snakes

"It's over J**uin jutsu(Curse mark jutsu)**" Just then Orochimaru leaned forward and bit Kakashi's neck. When Orochimaru let go of Kakashi, he was writhing in pain. "Kakashi-Sensei!" Sakura yelled. Orochimaru spat out his sword.

"Girl that Scream was beautiful." at that moment snakes began wrapping around Sakura. "I want to hear it again. Scream again... nothing? Perhaps you need some encouragement." orochimaru said as stabbed her in the leg causing her scream "Ah music to my ears. I think I shall keep you as my plaything and when you expire I'll send your corpse to your dear parents." Said Orochimaru smiling in enjoyment.

"You sick bastard I'm going to kill. Brother Pay close attention because I'm going to prove you were wrong." Sasuke performs a **Kage Buushin **and three clones appear. " I'll prove that hate will not make me powerful. I learn this from Naruto because every time we fight he always beats me, so I asked him" Sasuke and one of his clones began making handsigns.

(flashback-training grounds-)

Naruto was laying down on the soft grass and Sasuke was sitting next to him with his arms crossed. "Hey Sasuke, what're you thinking about?"

"What makes you think I'm thinking about something? I could just be enjoying the fact that it's such a nice day today." Sasuke shot back

"I can tell because you always have that stupid look on your face when your thinking." Naruto said lightly laughing. Sasuke laid back onto the grass with his eyes closed, arms still folded.

"Although I should punch you for saying that I was thinking about something. I wanted to ask you something. Naruto what is it that drives you?" Naruto was perplexed by the question

"What drives me... I guess it's my nindo." "Your nindo?" "Yeah my nindo..."

(flashback end)

"His nindo inspired me to change my ways. his nindo is to protect everyone especially those he cares about!" _"Something about his sharingan changed what could it mean?" _the three clones ran at a heavily increase rate. **"Chidori!" **Orochimaru jumped into the air "That was fast but not fast enough, Sasuke!" The real Sasuke appeared running even faster than the clone towards the two other clones. when he was about to come in contact them he turned around and kicked his feet into the air behind him, the two clones grabbed both feet and pushed him upwards sending Sasuke flying towards Orochimaru with such speed that the chidori left a trail of light in the air **"Raitoningu** **Keta(Lightning Beam)" **when Sasuke dropped to the ground he immediately began walking over to Sakura.

"Sakura, are you OK?" Sasuke asked sincerely "Yeah I am, thank you Sasuke you saved me." Sakura replied "Good, go to Hinata and stay there."

"But what abo--" "Please just go." Sakura nodded and left

"That was was an impressive jutsu, Raitoningu Keta, you killed Orochimaru without even a leaving single trace of his body. I doubt I could do something like that with a single jutsu." Itachi spoke

"Thanks for the compliment but I know it won't work on you. Your too fast and you've seen the preparation needed to perform it." Sasuke said without looking at his brother

"Making excuses again little brother what you mean to say is that you can't perform it again because using that jutsu has a backlash I can see your arm is riddled with deep cuts. If you tried using that jutsu again you arm would be torn off your body."

"In any case do you think you have any chance of defeating me little brother?" "In truth, No. I know without a shadow of a doubt that I will Lo--."

"Sasuke You won't be fighting alone. Even if it costs my life I'll help you." "Kakashi, thank you... the curse mark!" Sasuke stared at the bits of revealed skin of his sensei that were covered in the curse mark

"It's O.K. I can control my actions even with this curse mark active, you should activate yours too we're going to need all our strength to defeat him." Sasuke nodded and activated his curse mark.

"Even with that your chance of victory are slim." "Well the let's test those odds." Sasuke and Kakashi ran at Itachi and began attacking. The three exchanged blows for a short while and then jumped away. Sasuke was visibly exhausted while Itachi and Kakashi seemed fine.

"I told you, your chances are next to nothing." Itachi said "Maybe at first they had no chance but I believe with me the have fairly good chance." Minarita appeared between Kakashi and Sasuke "Sasuke why don't you go stay with your friends you would only get in the way here." "What?!? after all this you expect me to just leave!" "...Yes" she grabbed Sasuke and threw him towards Sakura with strength equal to Tsunade.

"Are you sure that was a wise decision?" Kakashi asked "I hope so." Minarita said looking at Itachi.

"It's been a while hasn't it, love? Isn't it ironic that the last thing we did together was a sparring match almost as if we were preparing to fight each other now."

"I assume your after revenge just like Sasuke."

"Well in all honesty no, what I am here is to be able to sleep peacefully. A short while after we married I heard about what you did and many times while you were asleep I went to kill you but stopped short at your neck. And now I can't even sleep knowing that I could have saved my own son and many other people." Yelled Minarita who was on the verge of crying.

"Well then shall we begin this battle?" asked Itachi

"not yet, I want to show one thing first." Minarita pulled her hair and roughly tied it to reveal her scarred left eye. "It feels good to have both of my eyes open after such a long time. You seems surprised Itachi, I guess you didn't think anyone would be stupid enough to try something like this." Minarita and Itachi looked at each other eye to eye; sharingan to sharingan.

"What I am surprised is that it's happened twice in history; You and Kakashi." "Makes enough sense to me but there's more." Minarita's sharingan began changing in a way that even caught Itachi off guard.

"Does it scare you? It should, I call it **Shikei(death sentence) **the name seemed to fit." She stared intently at Itachi with her now blue sharingan.

"Now then let's begin" she and Kakashi charged at him as they all exchanged blows. Itachi jumped back away momentarily.

"Kakashi get behind me!" Minarita yelled and started making handsigns **"Katon, Karyuu Endan(Fire dragon flame blast)" **Itachi jumped back further and began making handsigns.**"Suiton, Suijinheki (water barrier jutsu)" **"Don't underestimate me woman." Itachi continued making handsigns **"Suiton, Daibakufu No Jutsu(water explosion jutsu)" "Doton Doryuuheki(earth rising wall)" **"Pretty good, love, but I haven't even begun to fight!" **"Doton, Doryuu Taigi"(mud slide jutsu), Doton, Doryuudan(mud missile jutsu)" **she looked at the log that is in place of Itachi

"Substitution eh, it is true that basics are always effective" "It seems so." "how about we stop playing around." Minarita turned around to where Itachi was now standing.

"_Amazing those two just used such strong jutsu and they don't even seem phased by it." _

"Ready Love?" "...Yeah" **"Tsukuteika/Tsukuyomi" **

(deteriorating moon/Underworld moon note: Minarita's jutsu is similar to Itachi's Tsukuyomi but the differences will be explained later)

(enter deteriorating underworld)

Minarita and Itachi took a second to look around at their new surroundings everything was distorted some building were sideways a few were floating in midair and all of them had parts of it fading in and out. Both of them looked at the moon it was red with parts of it fading in and out.

"So this is the effect of our conflicting jutsu." "No there's more but I can tell but that's for us to figure out." They got ready to fight again. "We will fight for 72 hours."

Minarita Jumped forward punching for Itachi's face and collided with a back and forth flurry of punches and kicks. The first hit that landed was an uppercut that sent Itachi upwards when he landed he saw he was standing on a wall floating in the sky.

"what the hell is this." Itachi looked up and saw Minarita jumping up towards him from the ground. He dodged and looked to see Minarita break the floating wall in half. She now stood sideways on a sidewalk and look at Itachi and smiled.

"disorienting isn't it?" Itachi jumped toward her and kicked her down toward the ground. When she landed she and Itachi were already exchanging blows.

"You know it bad manners to attack someone when they're unprepared no less attacking a woman." Minarita remarked between blows. "Hmph" Itachi pushed away her punch and threw her into a wall. As she was crawling out the small crater she'd made the wall regenerated encasing her left hand in bricks. Itachi took the chance and punched her a couple of times until she grabbed one of his fists and pulled her left hand out of the wall bashing it into Itachi's head causing blood to surge out of his right temple. She punched his two times in the gut with her brick encased left hand and then jumped back.

"Tell me something 'Dear' I've heard you have a very deadly water-based taijutsu so, why don't you use it?" Itachi asked.

"That's because this world doesn't allow jutsu, you can build chakra and make handsigns but the jutsu won't activate. Were just two people fighting under the rules of this world, just like before." "Yeah." "You sound sincere are you actually reminiscing?" "It seems so but we should continue it's already been 400 milliseconds." "Right Love." Their fight continued for could seems an eternity and during that 'eternity' Minarita never stopped smiling.

"10 milliseconds left." Itachi said and stopped attacking as did Minarita. Both were heavily beaten Itachi's face was practically covered in blood and and a dislocated foot, Minarita had many visible wounds with blood seeping out and a dislocated right elbow. She slowly walked toward Itachi until her head was resting on his chest(Itachi 5'7'' Minarita 5'2''). He wrapped his arms around and looked up at the red moon.

"Such nostalgia the last time I held you was was at the eve of an eclipse when the moon glows bright red." "Itachi--" they met eye to eye; sharingan to sharingan the slowly closed in to a passionate kiss. As their lips seperated Itachi spoke.

"I know, but even after this one of us is going to die." She smiled and lightly nodded "71 hours, 59 minutes, 59 seconds."

(exit deteriorating underworld)

"Ready love?" "Of course dear." Minarita charged at Itachi and lunged her left arm at him which he quickly grabbed. "Please try or you will die." "I am Love, in fact I've won." Itachi looked down and saw her out stretched fingers touching his chest. As she separated her fingers a blade coming from her gauntlet was revealed and had pierced his chest. As the blade retracted both of them fell to their knees resting their heads on each others shoulder.

"Thank you dear." "Your welcome love. Now please one last time." Itachi and Minarita kissed one last time. "rest now my..."

(rooftops)

"Naruto please rest a bit Kakashi-sensai and that woman will make everything OK." Said Hinata who was keeping Naruto pinned down with the help of Sakura.

"Sasuke how can you just sit there calmly while Itachi is so close by!" Screamed Naruto

"Because I would be no... Sakura it's time." "I know. Hinata let go of Naruto." Hinata released Naruto and all four of them raced to the hospital rooftop.

(hospital rooftop)

"Kakashi-sensei!" Kakashi turned to see the group land on the rooftop. Sasuke watched as Minarita and Itachi fall to their knees.

"Kakashi what happened?" "I'm not entirely sure Sasuke." they watched as Minarita kiss Itachi as they fell over.

"So Itachi and her really were in..."

"Love" (Minarita&Sasuke)

WOWIE I've had a lot of fun writing this chapter for you and lucky for you there is one more chapter and I promise I will have it out before this week ends(mainly because of the Anime festival next weekend). Anyways I hope you like this one I really tried to make it as good as possible. As always R&R and until next chapter ja ne.

P.S. to see a picture of shikei go to my bio & follow the link


	10. not today final chapter

...sorry...

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...sorry**

Chapter 9: not today

"Hey ,Kakashi, what's gonna happen now?" Naruto asked. Kakashi never replied and seemed as if he didn't even notice Naruto was even speaking.

"HEY ,KAKASHI, CAN YOU HEAR ME!!!" Naruto yelled "**...k..."**"_what was that?"_

"Hey, Kakashi, I just realized something we've been in open conflict with the enemy for a while now so, why haven't any Konoha ninja showed up." Sasuke asked

"... Well you got me there, Sasuke." Kakashi replied in a now perplexed tone. "It could be that there is a large genjutsu under the village to hide us from their sight."

"Is something like that possible?!" Sasuke exclaimed. Staring at the now changing skies and the sounds of the bustling village returning.

"We'd better get Hokage-sama to look at Naruto's wounds." Hinata said softly "Hinata, look at me I'm fine." naruto attempted to explained but was ignored by Hinata as well.

"Yeah. Sasuke, Sakura get Minarita and her sword I'll carry Itachi." Kakashi ordered "let's go." Naruto watched in utter confusion as his team left him alone on the rooftop when he saw himself being carried by Hinata.

"... What's going on!" Naruto shouted to the sky. "**..k...id...kid..."**"_what was that voice?.. it sounded like--" _"**KID!!"**

Naruto watched in fear as his surroundings break apart as if they were made of glass. What was left was himself surrounded by darkness and a low red colored flicker in the distance. He dashed toward the light; running toward his possible escape from this fear and confusion.

"_Kyuubi?! Is that you Kyuubi!?!" _Naruto screamed as he ran towards the flicker which never seemed to get any closer. He ran as fast as he could yelling for an answer. As he was running he tripped slamming into the ground.

"_Please, someone answer me."_ Naruto whispered in futility as he'd begun crying. "_Please, not again. Please, don't leave me alone again." _Naruto cried out while never moving from the ground.

"**Pathetic."**"_Kyuubi your back!"_Naruto jumped up from the ground to see the enormous fox.

"_Oh my god, There's blood everywhere." _Naruto said as he looked at the fox's fur that was now covered in blood.

"**My wounds are minuscule compared to yours." **" _What are you talking about I'm not even hurt." _Naruto replied "**Then why would you be here?" **the Kyuubi retorted

"_Fine then where is this 'wound' of mine?" _Naruto asked skeptically "**unzip your jacket and remove your shirt." **Naruto did as he was told and was surprised at what he saw."_What... is that?" _He asked as he touched the red colored burns.

"**It's a chakra burn from that woman's sword." **The Kyuubi said gloomily. "_Can't you heal it with your chakra like you usually do?" _He asked hoping for a good answer.

"**I'm sorry kid, no I've already done all I can. I'm unable to fully heal a wound that was inflicted by my own chakra so all I was able to do was grant you a few more days of life, the rest is up to the medics of your village." **The Kyuubi spoke with genuine sorrow in his voice.

"_So what can we do?" _The kyuubi thought for a moment. "**You could try tapping into your body you won't be able move or speak but we might be able to find out what's happening."**

"_How do I do that?" _"**Just close your eyes and try listening." **He did as he was instructed

(exit Kyuubi's chamber)

"Well his condition has stabilized for now but, in the long run I doubt he'll live longer than a week." Tsunade said grimly.

"_WHAT! Your supposed to be the greatest medic in the world and you can't heal me!" _"**Shouting will only give me a headache so calm yourself like I told you we can't do anything."**

"As saddening as that is we can't worry about Naruto at the moment. As Kakashi previously stated three more akatsuki member named Zetsu, Deidara, and Sasori are coming to attack Konoha within the hour. So now we must prepare for the oncoming battle. Kakashi can your team do me one more mission?" Tsunade asked

"Of course Hokage-sama" Kakashi stated

"Good I want your team to gather all our available shinobi to the town square. Then make sure all the genin are brought to the hospital" Tsunade ordered

"Yes Hokage-sama and may I ask you a favor." Kakashi whispered something to Tsunade's ear "OK"

"_Damn have things gone downhill if Granny Tsunade is taking this many precautions." _Naruto watched as Tsunade and Kakashi left his hospital room. Doctors came in and out for a while until Tsunade's booming voice is heard from the town square. As she was continuing her speech several people he recognized entered his room. Hinata sat on the chair next to his bed as Sakura and Sasuke stood behind her. All three of them stayed there in silence until Sasuke spoke.

"Hey it's been a little over a half hour and so much has happened so I figured you should know." Sakura looked at him in confusion. "Do you even think he can hear you Sasuke?"

"_Yeah ,Sakura, I can." _Naruto said solemnly in his mind

"I don't know if he can hear us but I'll keep on talking anyways. So we're about to go to war against three missing-nin from Akatsuki. My brother is still alive by a feather but unlike you he's conscious but will only be alive for a few hours. Teacher is alive and is going to help us fight even though she has a cast on her right arm. Lastly is that something bad happened to you during the fight and now your body has red burns on it that's slowly killing you and... this time you might be down for the count." Sasuke finished with the same grimace Tsunade had.

"_Idiot, if I could I would punch you for saying something like that around Hinata." _Naruto spoke with an apparent anguish in his voice as he watched Hinata's large eyes fill with tears.

"...Naruto, I-I'm so-sorry I believed her." As hinata finished her sentence she broke into tears. Sakura walked toward her in an attempt to comfort her but was stopped by Sasuke and then promptly pulled Sakura out of the room.

"Sakura could you wait here for a minute I want to speak to my brother alone." Sasuke asked in a sincere voice. Sakura smiled and shook her head. "Not this time, we're going to do this together." as she finished her sentence she grabbed his hand and walked into Itachi's room.

"Sasuke..." Itachi said in his never changing voice. "Itachi I wanted to talk to you one last time."

"About why I killed our family?" "No, that's in the past and no matter how much you explain to me it won't be changed. I wanted to know about you and Minarita." Itachi let our a soft sound that could have been interpreted as a chuckle.

"After that day I ran off to the mist village. As I was buying as many supplies as I could before word of my actions had reached the mist I came upon her. I saw the fear in her eyes proving she knew who I was and what I'd done. What she did next was a surprise even to me; she walked up to me and spoke to me. I still remember what she said that day."

(flashback-mist village streets-)

"Itachi Uchiha I've heard about what you did, impressive."

"Congratulating an enemy is a bit unorthodox."

"Well after I saw you it became pretty obvious that I would be killed if I tried anything." "hmph"

"heh, all I want is for you to walk with me a bit" "do you believe a set up will work?"

"Like I said I know if I tried anything I would be sure to die, all I want for you to walk with me harmless right?"

(Itachi in hospital) "It seems now that, that walk wasn't harmless and eventually would cause my death."

(return to flashback)

"so it seems our walk is about done except for one last thing." "what would that be?" Minarita turned and placed her hands on Itachi's face forcing him to look into her eyes.

"these eyes of yours, are they the eyes of the demon; like the one in the myth." Minarita asked

"stare into the eyes of the demon too long and you fall in love." Itachi quoted one line from the myth as Minarita pulled him into a kiss. When their lips separated she smiled.

"I think they are."

(end flashback)

"That kiss was the beginning of my Shikei." Itachi spoke with a mix of sorrow and happiness in his voice.

"that's beautiful" Sakura said with a hint of happiness of knowing that even people like Itachi have a human side.

"You. Your the one that gives my brother strength. I thank you miss..." "Haruno, Sakura Haruno"

"Sakura Haruno, it's a beautiful name and again I thank you for allowing... me to die with one... less... regret." Itachi's eyes began to close signaling his imminent death.

"No, Itachi you can't die yet. What about Minarita, what about the Akatsuki that about to attack, what about... me." Sasuke yelled as a solitary tear trailed down his cheek.

"the Akatsuki won't win, I've seen that you are stronger than I, and Minarita... I love her more than anything... that's why... I want to die now; seeing her again will only bring more regrets. Please let me... finally... rest." Sasuke watched as his brother close his eyes as he heard the BPM meter go into silence.

"Rest in peace, brother." Sasuke said as he stood up

(Naruto's hospital room)

Hinata had stopped crying and had only been watching Naruto sleeping expecting him to get up any minute.

_"Hinata I'm sorry for making you go through this. I wish i could hold you in my arms again, to inhale the scent from your hair,to feel the soft touch of your lips. to do that one more time would bring me such happiness." _Hinata watched the a look of uneasiness come across Naruto's face as the BPM meter's beeps began to quicken it's pace. With this she ran out of the room to get a doctor. As they rushed in Hinata listened to their chatter hoping for some sign of relief.

"Quick bring the defibrillator he's going into cardiac arrest!" the doctor shouted. A look of a new horror came over Hinata's face as the nurses slowly pulled out of the room as tears began to stream down her face.

"...Nar..uto...I'm sorry." She whispered to herself.

_"Damn to think my life would end like this."_ He said to the fox and he was grasping his chest trying to pull out the pain. _"to be born in this world alone, i guess it seems fitting to die alone." _Naruto fell to his knees laughing in self pity. _"I guess my friends, my love can't help now." _were his final words as he fell unconscious in front of the kyuubi

**"Kid... I promise you won't die,..."**

"**... Not today."**

that's how this story ends and yes there will be a sequel, it will be post-time skip... sorry again I just got kinda bored with how the story was turning out so I decided to turn the ending into it's own story. Really I ended it here because there are so many idea I have in my head that I'm going to just clear out so I'm going to make a poll ,that will run for 10 days starting at 2/11/08, to choose the order at which I will write them...

(numbering means nothing in this list)

1.narusasu (im having nightmares so I want it on paper and out of my head)

2.shikahina(which I am personally rooting for)

3.sakuino(its a classic)

4.kakasaku(eh)

5.gaarahina(there's gonna be some crazy stuff in there)

6.sasosaku

the poll will be on my profile


End file.
